


Untitled

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil!Doctor, a tiedup!Koschei, and jealous!Turlough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

Koschei’s hands were pulled above his head, his wrists bound together with a length of chain that was set into the smooth black wall. The throb of the ship’s engines was passing through his body, making his extremities tingle- he longed to run his toes and scratch his chin, but he’d already tried and failed to free himself. It wasn’t in Koschei’s nature to sit passively, but it was even less so to fail, so he resigned himself to waiting and wondering.

It was an eternity before quick, quiet footfalls reached him, and he hurriedly straightened out of his slouch and into a more dignified position- at least, as dignified as he could be with his hands bound. The footsteps stopped outside and there was a pause, just long enough to increase the tension in the room, before the door swung open and Koschei’s captor arrogantly entered.

Looks can be deceiving. His face was sweet, with long blond hair that threatened to obscure his eyes, and an expressive mouth. His skin was smooth and fair- the colour emphasised by the high collar of his rich black suit.

Koschei closed his eyes briefly in a futile attempt to block him out. “Doctor.” he acknowledged sadly, smothering the ancient question of, ‘Where did you go wrong?’

The Doctor’s face broke into one of those surprisingly youthful smiles that didn’t reach his eyes.

“My dear Koschei,” he greeted his prisoner, elegantly sinking into a chair that sat against the far wall. “I felt that it was about time to come around and see how you were coping. How you find my humble little place.”

“Highly pleasant, thank you.” Koschei answered without a hint of sarcasm. The Doctor’s smile didn’t fade.

“I’m glad you find it so.” He said evenly, then fell quiet. The Time Lords stared at each other for a long, silent minute, until Koschei had to speak.

“Why are you keeping me here?”

The Doctor laughed, an eerily musical sound that almost made Koschei shiver, then rose from the chair and approached.

“Because now,” he breathed, kneeling in front of Koschei and reaching out a slender hand, “I don’t need to roam the universe looking for you when I fancy a bit of intellectual stimulation.” The hand slipped over Koschei’s chin, twining with his short beard, and Koschei couldn’t move away to escape that seductive touch. Most frustrating.

“You like roaming the universe, Doctor.” Koschei muttered, tearing his eyes off his rival’s face. “It helps you find more populated planets to convert to your rule.” This time, the sarcasm was audible, and the Doctor slipped his fingers down and around Koschei’s throat.

Neither of them noticed the second set of footsteps approaching.  
“I help them!” The Doctor hissed, slowly tightening his fingers, digging the nails into Koschei’s skin. “I give them freedom, I give them order! We both know they’re better off-“

“Doctor!”

Koschei’s eyes flickered to the doorway. A new figure stood there, a young man with flaming hair and wearing some sort of uniform- yet another young life fallen under the Doctor’s spell, he supposed. The Doctor sighed, looking briefly impatient, before straightening and turning to face the newcomer.

“Yes, Turlough?” he asked pleasantly, and the youth folded his arms.

“I don’t like it when there are other people on board. You know that.” he said petulantly, sporting quite an impressive pout.

“This one isn’t any of your business.” was the calm reply. “Ignore him.”

Turlough didn’t budge. “You’re going to replace me, aren’t you? With him?” he accused, but the Doctor only smiled again before sweeping the youth into his arms and kissing him. Koschei had been on the receiving end of those kisses before and know of their power, their curious mix of softness and insistence, and was secretly surprised about how long Turlough lasted before his eyes shut and body relaxed.

Of course, the Doctor chose this moment to break away.

“Go back now. Leave us for a while.” he ordered against the youth’s cheek before turning back to Koschei, but again, Turlough didn’t move.

“You replaced Adric. You replaced Tegan. Now you’re going to replace me. You-“

The tails of the Doctor’s black coat flared as he spun around, catching Turlough by the shoulders and applying a sudden pressure that forced the redhead to his knees.

“You do NOT mention Adric.” he growled, ignoring Turlough’s cry of surprise and pain. “I’m putting up with you for now, but if you ever bring up Adric again I’m leaving you on the first planet we happen across. And I’ll make certain that it’s Earth. Do I make myself clear?”

Turlough nodded frantically, squeezing his eyes shut, and fell backwards as the Doctor released him. He remained on the floor for several seconds before opening his eyes and meeting Koschei’s stare.

Koschei recognised that look. It was the look of someone who now knew that they’d fallen in with evil but were powerless to escape from it, someone who hated what they were doing but found it impossible to stop. The Doctor was a dangerous addiction; so seductive at first but rapidly growing stronger until he took possession of your heart and your soul, and Turlough had been captured.

Turlough slowly stood up, looking somewhat like a cat who had been caught doing something undignified, making eye contact with Koschei one last time before silently leaving, his back poker-straight. The Doctor watched him go, expressionless, before turning back to his prisoner.

“I’ll be back for you later.” he snapped and quickly followed his companion, slamming the door after him, leaving Koschei wondering if it was a promise or a threat. The Doctor was so unpredictable... such a mind, dedicated to such an evil cause. Rassilon knows what he could have done if, say, he and Koschei had taken each other’s places after university...


End file.
